


Late Again (And Totally Unapologetic)

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Ron always makes them late but, this time, Neville can’t really complain.





	Late Again (And Totally Unapologetic)

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for July Daily Deviant, for Daddy kink and rushed sex. I don’t really know why this pairing for these kinks, I just wanted to do something different and I’ve never considered putting these two together before! All my love to the marvellous Miss Shiftylinguini for looking this over ♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> [Read on Insane Journal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/702142.html#cutid1)  
> [Read on DW](http://llaeyro.dreamwidth.org/70417.html)  
> [Read on LJ](https://llaeyro.livejournal.com/73099.html)

“Ron!” Neville huffed in exasperation as he tried, once again, to escape Ron’s grabby hands. “Will you get your hands out of there?”

“You don’t usually complain,” Ron said, sounding amused but he moved his hands up to Neville’s back nonetheless. He could feel Ron smiling against his neck as he placed open-mouthed kisses up to Neville’s ear.

“Well, we’re not usually late,” he grumbled, trying to push Ron off him and fix his tie. He didn’t know why he still pretended to try, they both knew it was hopeless.

“We’re always late!” Ron laughed, stilling Neville’s hands in his own and leaning in for a kiss.

“I mean when you try and—” He briefly kissed Ron’s insistent lips, hoping to earn some respite. “We’re not usually about to—” It didn’t work. “You know exactly what I meant, git. Now come on, put some clothes on.”

“I don’t hear that often from you.” Ron winked and Neville hated the blush he could feel creeping up his neck. His traitorous eyes swept over Ron’s body, still slightly damp from the shower, his white pants clinging to his obviously half-hard cock. “Those trousers are so bloody tight, I’ll never get them on in this state.” Ron’s cock gave a twitch and Neville had to bite back a moan.

“The junk you’ve been eating this week I’m not surprised they’re tight,” Neville deflected. Ron’s suit trousers were incredibly well-fitting. The sight of Ron in them made Neville want to drop to his knees. “Now get ready, the grand opening is in less than half an hour and the Apparition point is on the other side of the village.”

Ron flopped down to sit on their bed with a heavy sigh. “It’s just another bloody shop, why does it always have to be such a big deal?”

Neville shot him a sympathetic smile and sat down beside him, pushing aside Ron’s discarded damp towel. “It’s your tenth store and anyway, you know every opening is a big deal to George. He needs you there.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ron sighed again, head resting heavily against Neville’s shoulder. Neville gave Ron’s knee a reassuring squeeze. “But—”

“Oh, here we go again.”

“Five minutes won’t hurt, right?” Ron grinned, hand creeping up Neville’s inner thigh. Neville stood quickly, moving to the dresser and grabbing his comb.

“It’s never five minutes with you.” He stared into the mirror, trying to do something with his hair despite Ron behind him, despite arms circling his waist, and a hard cock pressing against his arse.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Ron pushed aside the hair at Neville’s nape, bringing his lips to Neville’s skin and making that familiar tingle rush down his spine. “Come on, just a quickie? You’re hard, I know you are.” His hands started to drift south, seeking confirmation. Neville turned in his arms.

“Of course I am, with you practically naked and rubbing up against me, but _we’ve got to go_!”

Ron leant in, placing a trail of gentle kisses along Neville’s jaw before whispering in his ear: “Come on, baby. Please…”

Neville tensed up. His heart pounded, his breathing quickened, his cock hardened. His voice was low, broken and entirely unconvincing as he said, “Ron, don’t…” Ron rolled his hips, the delicious friction tearing a reluctant moan from Neville’s lips. 

“You know what to say if you really want me to stop.” He moved back slightly, looking at Neville seriously, searching his face for an answer.

Neville felt as if he was in an impossible position. This particular… predilection of his was still rather new territory. So far they’d only tried it out a few times when drunk, and they hadn’t talked about it. If he safe-worded now, Ron might not bring it up again. And although Neville enjoyed it, much more than he felt he should, he just didn’t have the balls to initiate it. It would sound so weird and awkward if he just came out with it, he’d be sure to screw it up.

Ron’s hand firmly cupping his jaw tore him away from his thoughts. “Tell me what you want, baby,” he said softly, uncertainty in his eyes. “Do you want to be my good boy?”

“Fuck, Ron,” Neville groaned, the pleasant tingle travelling down his spine again just from Ron’s words and what they promised.

“I know what you want to call me, baby. You can say it, it’s okay.” Ron’s hands were kneading at Neville’s arse, their cocks barely brushing together through the layers of fabric. It was amazing, and infuriating.

“Da—uhh!” Neville broke off on a moan as Ron’s fingers explored sensitive skin and he bucked forward, grinding their cocks together.

“Yes,” Ron hissed urgently, kissing Neville fiercely, possessively. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart. Let me hear you say it.” Neville wanted everything, it was too much, not enough, they didn’t have time...

“Fuck me, Daddy.”

Everything seemed to freeze, for a moment. They both stopped, both a little taken aback by the quiet but unmistakable words that had escaped Neville’s mouth. They never just fucked. Even when drunk, there was always a good bit of rubbing or sucking or fingering first. Sometimes that was all they did, but never the other way around. Now, though, Neville didn’t want to mess around with the little time they’d stolen.

“I — Fuck, I just, I need you inside me. There isn’t time.”

“Well, uh, we can use the spell, if you’re sure?”

Neville wasn’t actually sure he was sure. He kissed Ron to find out — tongues, and teeth, and hunger — and then he knew. “Do it,” he mumbled, taking Ron’s lower lip roughly between his teeth.

“Tell me again, baby. Tell me what you want.” Ron’s hands worked frantically at Neville’s belt, tugging his trousers down, exposing his arse.

“Oh, Merlin,” Neville groaned, blushing furiously. He wished he found it as easy to talk about sex as Ron did. “Want you to fuck me, Daddy. I―I need your cock.”

Ron turned him around, shoving him roughly against the wall face-first. Neville arched his back, presenting his arse for the taking.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good.” Ron plastered himself to Neville’s back, hands braced on the wall, tongue tracing the shell of Neville’s ear. “I’d love to drop to my knees and eat you out.” Neville moaned involuntarily, pushing back against Ron’s hard cock. “I won’t though. Not now. You’re such a good boy for me, I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”

Ron reached out awkwardly for his wand on the dresser before quickly casting a preparation charm on Neville. It felt weirder than he remembered, from his short time with a guy who found foreplay ‘boring’. There was nothing pleasurable about it, not like doing it by hand. It just relaxed everything all of a sudden, in a slightly worrying way.

“Talk to me, baby,” Ron pleaded as he lined up his cock and started to push inside.

“Oh,” Neville gasped, the overwhelming tightness leaving him breathless as the slow drag of Ron’s cock inside him set his nerves alight. “Feels so good, Daddy.”

“That’s my boy,” he crooned, fingers tangling lightly in Neville’s hair as his very words seemed to wrap around Neville’s cock. “You take it so well, sweetheart. So gorgeous, so good for your daddy.”

“Please,” Neville choked out, overwhelmed by the praise, the tender touches, how filthy yet right it felt to hear Ron call himself Neville’s daddy. “Harder, Daddy. I can take it, I’ll be so good for you, please.”

“You’re already so good for me. So perfect.” Ron rolled his hips, drawing a long moan from Neville. “Is this how you want it, baby? Nice and deep?”

Neville gasped and nodded fervently. Ron’s hands fastened to Neville’s hips and he fucked him hard, hips snapping, skin slapping, cock bobbing, it was all Neville could do to keep breathing. Ron was fucking him into the wall, fucking the very air from his lungs and it was the most exhilarating thing.

“You’re my boy, aren’t you? My baby,” Ron panted, not ceasing his relentless pace. Neville knew they couldn’t last long like this. “Come for your daddy, Neville. Want you to come just from Daddy’s cock inside you, would you like that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Neville gasped.

“Fuck yeah, I’m gonna fill that tight little arse.” Ron’s pace became erratic. Neville was so close, but he needed something to tip him over the edge. He needed to touch himself.

“Please, Ron, I need—”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Ron’s arms moved up from Neville’s hips to his chest, working their way under his shirt, changing the angle slightly, slowing the pace. He pressed kisses into Neville’s shoulder blades as he rocked his hips. “ _Daddy_ ’s got you, Daddy’s here.”

Neville shuddered, fighting against the effect Ron’s words had on him. “Fuck, don’t slow d—there isn’t time, just touch me, Ron, I need—” 

“No, baby, shh, no. All you need is Daddy’s cock in your perfect little arse and my dirty words in your ear, and I’m going to prove it to you.” He thrust up sharply, grazing Neville’s prostate, before starting a deep but slow rhythm.

Neville whimpered, trying to move enough to fuck himself faster on Ron’s cock but between Ron and the wall, there wasn’t enough room.

Ron ducked his head, breath ghosting against Neville’s ear. “Show me how much you love being fucked, baby, love being my good boy. Show me how much you love your Daddy.”

“ _Daddy,_ ” Neville breathed, slipping easily back into the fantasy, letting himself melt against Ron’s broad chest. He let his head rest back against Ron’s shoulder, reaching up to tangle his fingers in ginger hair. Ron’s arms tightened around him, strong, safe and comforting. Neville could feel his orgasm building again, with every slow drag of Ron’s cock across his prostate, every moan, every kiss, nip, suck, every muttered ‘yes, baby’.

Ron’s hand drifted down, smoothing over his stomach, with the silent promise to finally wrap around Neville’s achingly hard cock. The journey seemed to take forever, the anticipation almost too much as Ron’s hand came to rest between his cock and his belly button. Neville groaned, almost a sob, unable to voice his frustration.

Ron simply chuckled in his ear. “Come, sweetheart, come for Daddy.” He turned his wrist slightly, the backs of his fingers barely brushing Neville’s cock, but it was enough. With a choked cry Neville came, broken gasps forcing themselves from him as Ron’s hips stuttered and he muttered Neville’s name reverently against his neck. They stayed like that for a moment, messy, sweaty and sated. 

Ron gave a contented sigh. “Well, that was even hotter sober.”

“Yeah?” Neville blushed, not really daring to believe it.

“You didn’t think so?” Ron asked quietly, sounding a little nervous.

“Well,” Neville turned awkwardly, trying not to trip on the trousers and pants that had pooled around his ankles, “I enjoyed it, but I’m the one with the weird kink for this sort of thing, so…”

“Hang on, what?” Ron laughed, trying to get into Neville’s line of sight as he stared at the floor. “I thought this was my weird kink, didn’t I suggest it?”

Neville frowned, trying to remember. There had been a lot of alcohol involved that first night. “Maybe. Yeah, I think so, but I thought it was because of something I said about… being good.”

Ron kissed him, soft, sure and lingering. “Well, I guess that makes it _our_ weird kink, then. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Neville replied quietly, a happy feeling fluttering in his stomach. “Wait, shit, how long have we got?”

Ron checked the time as Neville started frantically trying to right himself. Ron took Neville’s hands in his own, stilling them. “Long enough.”

“Long enough for what?” Neville asked warily.

Ron winked and turned away, stepping out of his pants. He grabbed the towel off the bed, flinging it straight at Neville’s head.

“For another shower, of course. What did you think I meant? Honestly, Neville, do you ever think of anything except sex?” Neville shook his head with amusement, watching Ron’s freckled arse disappear out the door before following. 

George was going to kill them, but it had been totally worth it.

_Fin_


End file.
